Confessions
by PeaceLovenRocknRoll
Summary: Even though Blaine and Kurt's revelations in original song were Oh- so cute, there is plenty of ways these two warblers could have admitted their feelings for eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**Confessions**

**Summary:**_** Even though Blaine and Kurt's revelations in original song were Oh- so cute, there is plenty of ways these two warblers could have admitted their feelings for eachother. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee as much as I would love to**_

"Hey Blaine, it's Rachel, I was thinking"

"Oh hey Rachel, Kurt and I were just talking about you"

"I was wondering, do you maybe want to go on a date with me?"

"Ah ha. Ah ha. All right see you then bye"

"What was that about" Kurt questioned a playful smile on his porcelain face.

"Rachel just asked me out" Blaine answered smiling slightly

"Wait and you said yes? Blaine you shouldn't be leading her on"

"Who said I was leading her on?"

"But you're gay Blaine"

"I mean I thought I was, I mean I've never even had a boyfriend before, and isn't this the time for us to figure things out"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this" Kurt exclaimed

"I could be Bi, I don't know"

"Blaine that's just an excuse gay guy's use so they can walk hand in hand down the hallways with girls, and feel normal"

"Wait, why are you so angry?" Blaine questioned

"Because I look up to you Blaine! I admire how proud you are of who you are, we always fought for people out of the closet, and here's you tiptoeing back in"

"I'm really sorry this hurts your feelings or your pride, or whatever, but however confusing it might be for you, it's a lot more confusing for me, if you're one hundred per cent sure of who you are fantastic, but we can't all be so lucky"

"Yeah, I've had a lot of luck Blaine; I was chased out of high school, by a bully who threatened to kill me"

"And why did he do that?" Blaine asked, his voice rising slightly

"Because he didn't like who I was" Kurt answered

"But that's exactly like what you're saying to me right now, isn't it? Kurt you're acting just like Karofsky right now!" Kurt dropped his coffee cup on the table and stood up. "Kurt, where are you going?"

"Just leave me alone" Kurt shouted sprinting out of the Lima Bean.

"Kurt, wait, please" Blaine shouted after him, sprinting out of the Lima Bean after him

"Just go away Blaine, I hate you!" Those words hit Blaine like a piercing knife

"Kurt" he asked softly tearing up slightly, Kurt couldn't hate him could he?

"How could you say that to me Blaine, how could you?" Blaine looked puzzled for a moment before it hit him, he had told Kurt he was like Karofsky, how could he have said that? How could he have said that to Kurt of all people, his best friend?

"I'm sorry Kurt, I am so sorry" he whispered softly, a single tear slid down his tanned face. "Oh Kurt" What had he done?

* * *

><p>A bus journey later (He came with Kurt) Blaine found himself outside the gates of Dalton, with only one thing on his mind, apologizing to Kurt. Walking into his building he knocked on Kurt's door. "Kurt, are you in here?" He could hear muffled cries, "Kurt please let me in" He heard footsteps and the door opened, but instead of seeing Kurt, he saw Mercedes.<p>

"I have a good mind to cut you white boy, but since you're crying I'll let it slide this one time" Blaine wiped his eyes

"Please Mercedes, can I talk to Kurt"

"Kurt?" Mercedes looked over to Kurt for his opinion

"Let him in Mercedes"

"Kurt I-"

"Don't bother Blaine, just don't"

"You're really mad at me aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Kurt, I am so, so sorry"

"Blaine, why did you agree to date Rachel? And don't give me that crap about thinking you're Bi, was it to impress your dad?"

"No Kurt, I hate my dad, he hates me, it wouldn't be worth it for him"

"Then WHY?" Kurt shouted

"Because goddammit Kurt, I'm in love with you"

"Why?"

"You don't believe me" Blaine said softly

Kurt shook his head, "The last time I thought you just wanted to be friends"

"I was confused Kurt, and scared, what do I have to do to prove I really love you?"

"Whatever you think, will show me that you really do, we don't want it to be like another Jesse incident"

"Kurt I'd, I'd never use you like that, never"

"I think you should go white boy" Mercedes said Pushing Blaine out the door. As the door shut behind him Blaine slid to the floor. Tears flowing from his eyes, he had to prove it, he just had to.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, are you ok?" Kurt shook his head<p>

"I think I just broke Blaine Andersons heart"

"Oh you did white boy, now you just have to wait and see what he does to prove he loves you"

A few hours later, Blaine was ready, whatever embarrassment, he would face, Kurt was worth every bit of embarrassment he was about to face.

Kurt heard a soft tap on his dorm window; he stood up to go investigate. Blaine Freakin' Anderson was standing outside his window guitar in hand getting ready to sing to him.

"Blaine?"

Blaine just smiled and began to strum.

"I've seen his face

I've heard his name

I've lost my place and he's to blame

I can't stand it

When I'm staring in his eyes

And he's not looking back

It's not a big surprise

I've heard music,

I've heard noise

I wish he could hear his voice

The way that I do

When I go to sleep at night

And dream my life away

But he's gone when I awake

Kuuu-rrrt

Kuuu-rrrt

Why can't you see

What you're doing to me?

The way his hair falls in his eyes

Makes me wonder

If he'll ever see through my disguise

And I'm under his spell

Everything is falling

But I don't know where to land

he just knows where he is

But he don't know who I am

Kuuu-rrrt

Kuuu-rrrt

Why can't you see

What you're doing to me?

I see you singing on that stage

You look just like an angel

And all I do is pray

And maybe someday

You'll hear my song

And understand that all along

There's something more that I've been trying to say

When I say

Kuuu-rrrt

Kuuu-rrrt

Why can't you see

What you're doing to me?

What you're doing to me

Kuuu-rrrt

Kuuu-rrrt

Why can't you see

What you're doing to me?

What you're doing to me."

Blaine finished with an elegant strum of his guitar; Kurt had tears building up in his eyes.

"Kurt, I started falling for you the moment I met you and I am so sorry, for what I said to you and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize I was in love with you"

Blaine saw Kurt remove his head from the window and slumped to the ground in defeat tears building up in his eyes.

"Blaine" a soft voice brought him out of his trance

"Kurt, mph-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips on his, he put his arms around Kurt's slender hips, Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's curly hair, both boys, finally having their first kiss that actually mattered.

"Blaine, when I asked you to prove it, I-I didn't expect you to write a song about me" Blaine blushed

"It just felt right, I really like you Kurt"

"I really like you too"

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yes Blaine I forgive you"

They both leaned in for a second more passionate kiss

Mercedes walked around the corner "Kurt are my – Oh, um I'll just yeah" Mercedes made her way hastily away from where the two boys were kissing passionately.

Both boys broke away for air, "Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend"

"O-of course" Kurt said gently

Blaine smiled, "For the record, you are nothing like Karofsky, if you were I wouldn't be in love with you"

Kurt blushed, "what about Rachel?"

"Oh I'm sure she'll be happy with my replacement"

At that moment, David Thompson, oblivious to what was going to happen, made his way to Breadstixx to wait for this beautiful stranger Blaine had told him was interested in him...

_**A/n: I hoped you liked the first one, if you have any prompts, feel free to review or PM me**_

_**~PeaceLovenRocknRoll out**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Confessions**

**Chapter 2- Realizations**

_This was prompted by njferrel, "Blaine has spoken to the Warblers about singing to Jeremiah, the warblers agree but are shocked. They were/are sure Blaine loved Kurt AND KNOW Kurt loves Blaine. Feeling Bad/upset for Kurt, they confront Blaine and make him see what a MAJOR mistake he is about to make. Resulting in a confession/Warbler serenade to Kurt…while at the sleepover with Rachel and Mercedes" Let's just say when I read this prompt I squealed like a star struck teenage girl (Which I am) sorry it took longer than expected and I hope I do this awesome idea justice. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put my fic on alert, or favourite it. Cyber hugs for you all :) _

"Junior Warbler member Blaine Anderson may take to the floor" Blaine smiled

"Thank you Wes. First I just want to say that I am in love" Blaine sighed dreamily, "So I would like to suggest a performance outside of campus to serenade this guy"

Kurt smiled and Wes leant over towards David whispering "You owe me twenty"

Wes grumbled something along the lines of "Stupid lovesick Blaine, costing me twenty bucks" he then raised voice "And where will this performance take place?"

"In the gap, the guy I want to serenade is junior manager there" Kurt's face fell instantly, Wes leant over to David and whispered

"I'd like my twenty bucks back please David" David grumbled and gave Wes back the money he had just received; he then looked over towards Kurt who looked like he could burst into tears at any moment.

Wes sighed, he had noticed Kurt's immediate change in humour too, "All in favour, raise your hand" All of the warblers raised their hands except Kurt. Wes could have sworn Blaine was in love with Kurt, so did David. The way they looked at each other, like every moment they spent together was going to be their last.

The rest of the Warblers seemed sort of dazed, they were sure, like Wes and David that Blaine was in love with Kurt. They knew for certain that Kurt loved Blaine, the way he stared longingly at the hazel eyed boy.

But Blaine, as usual, was completely clueless, and as expected they felt terrible for their poor counter-tenor, who's heart was undoubtedly breaking as they spoke.

As soon as the meeting was adjourned Kurt, sprinted from the room, tears clearly visible sliding down his porcelain face, but Blaine as per usual was oblivious to breaking the blue eyed boy's heart.

"Hey guy's" Blaine started "Where'd Kurt go?"

Wes face-palmed as did David. "Blaine you are the most clueless idiot of all time"

"What?" Blaine questioned. Wes rolled his eyes, "Seriously guys what did I do?"

"Kurt ran out of this room in tears"

"What, why? I swear I'm going to hurt the idiot that did that to him!" he threatened

"Blaine, that 'idiot' is you!"

Blaine looked taken aback, "W-what, I did that to him, how?"

"Blaine, I don't know if you noticed" Wes started, massaging his temples, "That Kurt Hummel, is in love with you"

"H-he i-is" Blaine stuttered, disbelief etched on his face, "W-why on earth would he love me?"

"I don't know" David snapped "I didn't ask"

"Blaine you're making a huge mistake, that guy you're going to serenade will never love you like Kurt ever will" Jeff Honeycutt piped up

"Blaine can I ask you a question?" David asked, Blaine nodded, "Have you seen the way Kurt looks at you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you noticed how he looks at you with that longing look?"

"What longing look?" Wes face-palmed for the second time that evening

"Let's put this simply shall we? If Kurt and that guy you're going to serenade were about to die, which one would you not be able to live without?"

"Kurt of course, but-" then it hit him, Blaine wasn't in love with Jeremiah, he was just an excuse so he wouldn't have to face the risks of dating Kurt, and maybe ruining their friendship, it was Kurt he loved, not Jeremiah. Blaine looked at the Warbler's surrounding him.

"I'm not in love with Jeremiah, I-I'm in love with Kurt aren't I" Wes and David whooped

"Hell yeah you are, now you go get your porcelain" Blaine blushed

"I really am a clueless idiot aren't I?"

"Yep" Wes and David chorused "Now go fix Kurties broken heart"

"How, what if he hates me?"

"There's no way he hates you, serenade him instead of Jeremiah" Blaine nodded

"I'll do it, knowing Kurt he would've gone straight to Mercedes's house for a sleep over" Wes smiled. David grinned

"Can I have my twenty?" Wes grumbled and handed David the money for the second time.

"Did you two bet that I was in love with Kurt?"

Wes and David exchanged smiles "Guilty"

Blaine looked furious "you-"

"Blaine listen, our point is you have to try and win back Kurt" Wes started

"Serenade Kurt instead of Jeremiah"

Blaine sighed "a-alright, but what song?"

"You decide" Wes said

"Thank you guys" Wes and David smiled

"We live to make you happy Blainey-boo" Blaine rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Wes we have got to see this" Wes nodded,

"I'm in"

David smirked, "now how do we get there?"

Wes face palmed "why on earth didn't we think of that" David shrugged

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over in Mercedes house, Rachel and Mercedes were trying to console a sobbing Kurt.<p>

"I'm going to cut that white boy" Mercedes declared,

"Don't 'Cedes, it's not Blaine's fault he didn't know"

Rachel sighed, "I'm sorry Kurt"

Kurt looked at her and smiled weakly, "its ok Rachel, what did I expect? Blaine to stand outside my window and sing to me?"

There was a soft banging on Mercedes window, Mercedes sighed "Probably one of the guys trying to crash our sleep over" She walked to the window, "Uh Kurt, you might want to see this"

Kurt walked towards the window and looked out, "Blaine" he breathed "What's he doing here?"

"Why don't you ask him, open the window and ask him" Kurt sighed

"Blaine what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologize" Blaine started

"For what?"

"For being the world's most clueless idiot"

"Blaine you're not an idiot"

"Yes I am, I thought I was in love with Jeremiah, but I'm not, I'm in love with you, it's always been you Kurt"

Kurt Blushed, "Blaine"

"And I know you're probably still mad at me so I wrote you this song"

Blaine opened his mout and the most magical sound floated from his mouth.

"Even though I was blind before.

I've realized there is so much more.

And it was always deep down in the core of me, I know it now.

And even though it seems to much to take, there's a feeling I can't seem to shake.

I feel like I'm reading the signs, cause I know that I'm coming around.

I thought I wanted someone perfect as could be.

When what I needed was the one, who was perfect for me.

Even though it used to seem so wrong,

I've taken you for granted far too long.

I'm falling right into the denouement.

And now, I'm breaking ground.

Even though I felt it from the start,

It's only now, we're beating with one heart.

I'm sure that now it's the time

Cause I know that I'm,

The sun is starting to shine.

Cause I know that I'm,

I'm coming around

I like you Kurt a lot more than a best friend should" Blaine blushed "I hope you liked it"

Kurt was speechless the most beautiful boy, of all mankind was standing out his window singing to him, well Mercedes window any way.

"Blaine that was, wow, just wow"

Blaine blushed "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it"

"That song just made up for every bad thing you've ever done to me"

"So am I forgiven?"

"You're forgiven but for what I just don't know"

Blaine smiled, "Kurt Hummel would you be my valentine?"

"Of course I will"

Blaine smiled "Well it's five minutes to midnight so come down here before it turns twelve" Kurt laughed

"Why?"

"Because, I want our first kiss to be at midnight, the start of a new day, and the start of what could possibly be the best relationship I'll ever have" Kurt chuckled at his cheesiness

"Alright"

As the clock struck midnight both boys were savouring the taste of each other's mouths. As they broke away Blaine smiled and whispered, "Happy valentine's day Kurt"

"Happy Valentine's day Blaine"

What both boy's didn't know was in the far hedge, an Asian teen by the name of Wes and his best friend David had their mouths covered to stop their fangirly screams from erupting from their mouths.

**A/n: I thought this was the cutest prompt ever so hence I have to write it, Btw I didn't know that squishierhugs has a fic with the same name as this, but I promise you, that this story is completely different, so any way I hope you enjoyed and please R&R**


End file.
